Clan Page Layout
This Clan is owned by ____! To join, leave a comment with the following information: Name || Gender || Age ' Please be descriptive. Here you'll describe the cat's pelt, eye color and personality! Maybe add a bit about the cat's history here as well- it's your call. Users with Cats in the Clan/Outside the Clan ''Please list the users with cats in this roleplay by typing their username, and then a dash, followed by the cats that are theirs. An example is done below. Prowllu - Ironheart, Ivywhisker, Sharpfang Description ''Here is where you would describe the territory of your Clan- the camp, landmarks on the territory, and perhaps the attitude of the Clan and the typical characteristics of a cat in this Clan. We RP with the Following Clans: *''Ask to roleplay with another Clan before you add it here- you must get that Clan owner's permission! This usually makes the roleplay more interesting and dramatic. Make sure you don't do anything major to another Clan's member without asking! '''Clan Rules: *''Here's where you can list your Clan's warrior code! Usually this consists of apprenticeship ages, warriorship ages, retiring ages, and other little rules.'' Allegiances 'Leader:' The Clan leader is the life blood of the Clan, and the StarClan-blessed ruler. They are usually allowed to have mates, and will sometime take an apprentice- if they have a mate or apprentice, it must be listed after the cat's description. 'Deputy:' Deputies help lead the Clan, and will take over the Clan Leader if anything should happen to them- they do not go under the Warriors rank, and usually are allowed to have a mate. If they have a mate or apprentice, they must be listed after the cat's description. 'Medicine Cat:' Since the medicine cat is so important to the Clan, they have their own listing. Medicine cats usually do not have mates, but do have apprentices- you must list who their apprentice is after the cat's description, if they have one. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' Since the Medicine Cat Apprentice is different than other apprentices, they are listed right after the medicine cat. You still must put who the apprentice's mentor is after the cat's description, but it's up to the Clan's owner if they wish to also put a copy of the cat's description under the Apprentice's rank. 'Warriors:' Here is where you would put all the warriors in the Clan. Warriors do not have to have an apprentice or mate, but if they do, you must list it after the cat's description. 'Apprentices:' Here is where you would put all the apprentices in the Clan. All apprentices must have a mentor, and you must list who the mentor of the apprentice is at the end of the cat's description. '' 'Queens: It's up to the Clan's owner whether you are allowed to join as this rank or not- make sure you check to see if they allow it or not before requesting, or ask if they're allowing users to join as this rank. '''Kits: It's up to the Clan's owner whether you are allowed to join as this rank or not- make sure you check to see if they allow it or not before requesting, or ask if they're allowing users to join as this rank. Make sure, Clan owners, that you list who's kits these are! 'Elders:' It's up to the Clan's owner whether you are allowed to join as this rank or not- make sure you check to see if they allow it or not before requesting, or ask if they're allowing users to join as this rank. Cats Outside the Clan (+Outside Groups) Here is where you can put any rogues, loners, or outside groups that are created just for the sake of the roleplay- they don't need their own page, and only exist in this Clan's roleplay and the Clans that are affiliated with this Clan. 'Roleplay ' Please sign all roleplays with four ~'s, and after that, press Enter and input four -'s. ---- Here is where you can allow members of your Clan to roleplay! Category:Examples